


Transcending Through You

by misfitsbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Multi, Out of Body Experiences, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Threesome, dive into Cass feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitsbabe/pseuds/misfitsbabe
Summary: This takes place Season 4 Episode 10 "Heaven and Hell" when Anna and Dean slip away to the back seat of the Impala. A what-if fiction that explores What if when Anna touched the mark on Dean's shoulder she actually opened the bond and let Castiel experience what happened though it and the aftermath of feelings Cas has to deal with.Anna put her hand over the mark Castiel left on Dean, she could feel it, the bond and through that feel him. At first, she didn't realize what she had done, how could she, her angle powers had been ripped out and she was human, but still she knew. Anna smiled softly, letting the bond pass through her, letting it pull at her fellow angel's consciousness, dragging a part of it into her.Stopping suddenly Castiel took a shuddering breath, his vessel standing frozen in place as his eyes glazed over. Being pulled into something he couldn't possibly understand Castiel let the feelings wash over him, let the touch, the emotion, the welling of something so human ride though him. Clenching his jaw as the ghost feeling of fingers brushing against the back of his neck to pull him down into a warm welcome mouth, it was so much. Too new a sensation, it flooded him, overwhelmed his human body.
Relationships: Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just started re-watching Supernatural from season 4 and this idea hit me like a truck when I saw Anna grab Dean's mark. I hope you guys enjoy it! XD
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta or someone to help me out with the editing. so I'm sorry for the mistakes, I've honestly read this a dozen times and STILL keep missing stuff. Dann dyslexia.

Anna put her hand over the mark Castiel left on Dean, she could feel it, the bond and through that feel him. At first, she didn't realize what she had done, how could she, her angle powers had been ripped out and she was human, but still she knew. Perhaps touching the mark was what gave her enough juice to open the connection. Either way, Anna smiled softly, letting the bond pass through her, letting it pull at her fellow angel's consciousness, dragging a part of it into her.

Stopping suddenly in the empty room Castiel took a shuddering breath, his vessel standing frozen in place as his eyes glazed over. Being pulled into something he couldn't possibly understand Castiel let the feelings wash over him, let the touch, the emotion, the welling of something so human ride though him. Clenching his jaw as the ghost feeling of fingers brushing against the back of his neck to pull him down into a warm welcome mouth, it was so much. Too new a sensation, it flooded him, overwhelmed his human body and made him roll his shoulders trying to brush it off. 

Dean had watched her put her hand on his shoulder, felt it radiate warmth, felt his whole body tremble. Goosebumps covered him as he turned back to face her, she smiled down at him and he grabbed the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss. Her hips pressing down on him as he opened her mouth with his tongue searching for something he wasn't quite sure of. Anna made a soft sound of surprise and Dean swallowed it down, moving his other hand up her thigh to rest on the small of her back. His whole body ached for more. More. More. 

Anna could feel the need inside Dean, she could sense his unrest and desperation for something he had no knowledge of. It was so strange, she had ridden vessels before, taken a body and used it for her own needs. Now she supposed she knew how it felt to have someone else ride around inside of her, though her vessel buddy didn't seem to know how to handle all the human feelings flowing through her into him. 

“It's okay. Just let go, just feel, don't think.” Anna muttered. 

Castiel swallowed hard, he could feel Dean searching for him in Anna’s mouth. Taking a step back he tried to pull away but Anna’s words echoed in his ear. Call it an old habit, but Castiel listened to her, relaxing his shoulders in order to follow her voice. Once again the sensation of lips were feather-light on his, a tongue slipping in to curl around his. Grimacing at the feeling Castiel repeated her words in his head, let go, feel, don't think. Humans had always fascinated him… so why not let himself experience this little bit of humanity. Castiel gave into the feelings washing over him. 

Almost suddenly everything ignited, there was this new heat that was exactly what Dean had been searching for. Anna moaned as Dean pulled her hips down on him, grinding up into her through his jeans and her underwear. Again their mouths found each other and Dean leaned up into her as she pulled away, green eyes flickering over her face as she let her brown eyes flutter shut. Cupping her face Dean rested his head against her forehead, a smile pulled at her mouth as she leaned in to kiss him softly, almost hesitant. Reassuring her Dean kissed her back gently, feeling his whole body heat at the feeling. 

Anna’s fingers fumbled to find the button on Dean’s pants, needy and full of more than her fair share of arousal. Everything was both frenzied, hungry, lust-filled, and hesitant, unsure, new. Anna’s feeling mixed in with Castiel’s, Anna had been human for years, she knew her body and the way it felt, but he didn't and it was causing a war to rage within her. Body begging for more, she pushed that feeling, trying to overwhelm the other Angel into submission. Anna grabbed Dean’s hand and pushed the palm into her breast, the button coming undone under her other hand. 

Staggering back Castiel gasped, his vessel was trembling, heat rushed through it, heart pounded, skin sensitive and eager for contact. It was horribly uncomfortable, making him shift on his feet. Castiel had almost decided he didn't like the way it when he felt the pressure of Dean’s hand, and then a mouth was on the crook of his neck. Teeth grazing over the oh so tender flesh, tongue lapping at the marks left behind, before it was finished off with a kiss. A moan slipped free from his lips as he leaned his head back trying to expose as much of his throat as he could, wanting to feel it again. 

The moan drove Dean, he kneaded at Anna's breast for a moment before pulling away enough to push the shirt from her body, yanking the thin fabric of her bra down so he could use his thumb to rub at her nipple. Looking up at her he smirked at the way she hung her head back for him, using his free hand he cradled the back of her head letting it tip over as she kissed his thumb. Dean pushed a kiss to her pulse, licked at it then bit at her shoulder loving the way her whole body arched into his sinking teeth. 

Anna was dizzy, she wasn't quite in control of herself, it wasn't her that ached for Dean’s mouth and that made her want to laugh. Castiel had always been her favorite, with the way he watched over the humans with such fascination and curiosity. They were so similar. Pushing her reminiscing to the back of her mind Anna unzipped Dean and popped his cock free at last. Just the feel of it in her fingers sent waves of excitement running through her body, her thighs squeezing Dean’s hips in anticipation. Bringing her thumb up to her mouth she let some spit coat her digit before returning it to the head of his swollen member, turning her face to watch as a moan was muffled against her shoulder. 

Warmth and pulsating could be felt in his hand, the rush of hot breath on his skin Castiel opened his eyes, wanting to see. Dean was pressed against Anna’s pale shoulder, his lips only a few inches away from it, eyes closed as a wave of pleasure took over his senses. It was quite a beautiful sight, it compelled him to lean forward, nudge at Dean’s cheek in a silent ask, placing a kiss against his lips when Dean turned into him. Still watching, taking into account each and every freckle that dotted across his face, a stunned groan passed between them when Dean bit lightly at the lip against his. Green eyes flashing open, Castiel only able to see them for a moment before Anna snapped her eyes closed. 

If Dean wasn't so engrossed in the feel of Anna’s body against him, he would have paid more attention to the fact that Anna’s eyes flashed pale blue, but honestly they looked so right that color that his mind didn't catch the mistake. Readjusting Dean moved the hand on her breast down to her damp white panties, caressing her through them as he pushed his tongue back into her mouth. Leaving each other breathless as they worked their fingers against the other’s sensitive areas, Dean had pushed her underwear aside and could now feel her wetness start to drip down his knuckles as he worked her insides open. 

Anna couldn't take any more teasing, she pushed the jeans further down Dean’s hips and moved to take off her underwear completely. On top of him she angles herself just right, pressing his head to her entrance. She can feel the burning need to open her eyes and watch him as she sinks down, allowing only a peek to satisfy the urge. Dean was watching himself disappear into her and it called a blush to her cheeks, feeling an Innosense wash over her, as if she’d never seen someone look at her so intensely. Only she had, and she knew it wasn't her innocence being called forward. Once fully seated Anna sighed arching her back, but unable to look away at the feel of Dean inside of her. 

It was perverse, and Castiel tried to pull away, tried to shake away the feelings and sights laid out in front of him; but the bond was too strong or perhaps he was just too weak. Breath catching as a feeling of something on the edge of shyness rose in his chest, flushing his cheeks and making him want to cover himself. The way Dean watched their bodies meet, so in awe, so filled with lust that his eyes were half-lidded and his mouth parted with an ‘Oh’, it kept Castiel entrapped. It wasn't quite right, somehow his vessel didn't fit right with the feelings that passed through the bond. Looking down he remembered that the body he resided in was a male gender like the one Dean possessed. Anna was female, causing the disassociation. Even still it felt… good, filling. Too good to flee from. 

Dean looked up and met those beautiful eyes again, they seemed a mixture of brown and blue, glistening between both lustful and timid. Rolling his hips up into her he grabbed her face between both hands and pulled her into a kiss. 

“You're so fucking beautiful.” Dean breathed into her open mouth. 

Groaning as Anna picked up the pace digging her fingers into the scar tissue of his mark, Dean gripped her hips, lifting up to hit her at a different angle. Licking out at her mouth Anna leaned back into him, her tongue coming out to meet his for a moment before she pulled away. Dean settled back into the seat letting her fuck herself on his cock, his fingers pressing harder and harder into her hips till he was helping yank her back down onto him. 

“Look at me,” Dean said a little breathlessly. 

Groaning Anna kept her eyes closed, her head thrown back as she worked herself against him, trying desperately to keep that pressure building, unwilling to let it ease back down. It had been a while since she had fucking anyone, and she was greedy for release. Shaking her head no Anna ground down into him, getting that perfect amount of friction against her throbbing clit while still plunging him deep enough into herself to keep the orgasm near. 

“Please, look at me.” Dean asked snapping his hips so he’d hit a deeper spot inside her. 

Castiel moaned so loud he worried someone would hear, but he couldn't make himself care enough to quiet down. Every part of him was so raw as the bond carried over everything Anna’s body felt, making his vessel so very fucking sensitive and hard. Though Castiel didn't know what to do with it, he forced Anna to look down at Dean through the bond, unable to deny the man his request. Green eyes bore into him, making his whole body quiver, it was so profound and all-consuming the way Dean’s eyes watched him or rather watched Anna Castiel had to remind himself. 

“You're so fucking beautiful.” Dean groaned, bucking himself feverishly up into her. 

Anna bit her bottom lip and shook her head, her blue eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the backseat never breaking contact. Dean was close, he could feel it starting to blur his vision around the edges, losing everything but those pale blue eyes. 

The orgasm hit like a tidal wave, rolling over them, dragging them down into the depths of the sea, thrashing their bodies against the sand underneath, and leaving them lost in the weightlessness of the water. It knocked the air from their lungs in a gasp, curled their toes, arched their bodies and filled them to the breaking point with tangible pleasure. 

Anna sat back on Dean’s hips, shutting her eyes and finally pulling her hand away from the mark on his body. It was such a strange sensation, feeling the disconnect of her body from Castiel’s mind. It left her feeling almost lonely like her body wasn't quite as full as it should be. Still riding the high she licked her lips, trying to catch her breath before lifting up off Dean. 

Dean slid up against the door letting Anna scoot back against the other, they sat there for a moment, just letting themselves savor the dissipating endorphins and receding orgasm. It's only for a moment, just the span of a few heartbeats before they start searching for clothes, Dean gathered his stuff and stepped out of the back seat. Leaning against the car he sighed, he knew that they'd have to go back and face reality soon enough. 

Castiel was overloaded by the simulation, his vessel stretched feeling the intense pleasure roll over every inch, over every muscle, till Anna pulled away and severed his ties to the encounter. Stumbling over, Castiel’s body was weak, he fell on his back and tried to breathe past all the sensations that swarmed him, eyes shut tightly. Trench coat feathered out on the ground, his clothes even more disheveled than normally, his pants wet, hot and sticky, though he was too blissed out to properly care at that point. Faintly he heard Uriel open the door and mutter something at him, dismissing him with a wave of the hand Castiel laid on the floor for a while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes some time to shake it off, the feelings that had overflowed into him and caused such unrest within him. Anna was always so clever, pulling him around like the puppet he was. Castiel had found out that Uriel struck a deal while he was… indecent, Sam or Anna, and of course Dean chose his brother.

Walking into that barn Castiel felt a spark of shame and sadness, he looked up at Anna. Their eyes stayed locked, both searching for something that was unreadable. 

“Hello, Anna.” 

The pleasantries lost when the question brought Castiel’s eyes to meet Dean’s, something like anxiety caught in his chest, making his throat tight and mouth dry. What would Dean see when he looked into Castiel’s eyes? Would he know? 

Feeling a wave of something painful crashed into him, rolling over like a wave when Dean saw nothing but his own shame reflecting back. Eyes falling down there was an ache in the pit of his stomach, he should feel relieved that Dean didn't know, but he didn't. A part of him wished Anna hadn't been so cruel, hadn't opened him to the feelings of humans because now he was left stumbling through the dark trying to decipher such complex things he had no right feeling. 

Eyes flickering back up to watch as Anna leaned in to place a forgiving kiss on Dean’s lips, feeling sorrow bubble up, and more human emotions that had no place in him, but still made his eyes drop once more. She stepped forward and his eyes came up again, as she spoke. 

“I am sorry Anna.” 

“No. You're not, not really. You don't know the feeling.” 

Confusion flashed over his expression for just a brief second before he reeled it in and replaced it with a stern look. She knew it wasn't true anymore. 

“Still, We have history,” Castiel squinted a little, trying to adequately portray his feelings through the words alone. “It's jus-” 

“Orders are orders, I know.” 

But that wasn't what he wanted to say, not even close and she knew it. Castiel could see that clearly on her face, so what was she aiming for? What was her plan? 

“Just make it quick.” 

Still searching for something Castiel held his ground, unable to move forward regardless. It couldn't be him to end her life, not now, not after what they had shared. Hesitating, Castiel watched as Anna’s knowing eyes sparkled. Suddenly they were interrupted by a very familiar voice, that belonged to a very unpleasant demon, one that Castiel didn't want anywhere near his human or Anna. 

Uriel stepped forward first, making the humans move to press themselves against the wall and leaving Castiel to seethe in the anger that he held for that demonic filth that lingered in his presents. 

“Turn around and walk away now.” It came out a little angrier than he intended. 

As each and every word left the lips of that vessel Castiel felt that rising anger, the strong desire to protect, to attack work it's way through to his very being. 

“You know who we are and what we’ll do.” Taking a few strides to stand by Uriel Castiel stared him down, silently begging for him to stand his ground. “I won't say it again, leave now or I will lay you to waste.” 

Of course it was Uriel that made the first move, going after the lower level demons and taking them out with ease. Stepping forward Castiel used his fists, punching, the barbaric crash of knuckles against the demon’s vessel, it was because he wanted to hurt Alastair before sending him back to hell, hurt him for what he did to the human Castiel had laid mark to and risen. 

Once the realization set in Castiel tried to shake it off, tried to let the human emotions roll off his back, pressing his hand to the demon’s head he attempted to send it back to the bowels of hell. Only, it didn't work. Instead Castiel was left confused and off-guard when Alastair started speaking, looking at his hand there was a sudden wash of fear or shock or something between the two. Was his father forsaking him for the human connection he had with Anna and Dean? 

Getting thrown back by a particularly hard hit Castiel laid on his back once again, this time he wasn't swimming in pleasant human emotion, no this time he was reeling from his disconnect from heaven, letting the demon grip him by the throat and chant the spell to send him home. The word brought him out of his heart splitting feelings as he watched the world start to blur around the edges. 

There was a war within him, and he was very suddenly aware that he’d condemned himself to state his curiosity. The thought crossed his mind, was it worth it? It was answered by the crack of metal over Alastair’s back, looking up Castiel’s eyes settled on Dean, standing over him like some sort of savior, it was almost laughable. 

As was his lack of insight, because suddenly it all made sense. Seeing Anna snatching her grace from around Uriel’s neck and smash the vile on the ground. Of course, she used him, played him like the fool he was. It was a trap, one he would have seen through if he wasn't so caught up in the mess of human feelings she poured into him. 

Unable to look away as Anna’s grace engulfed her, filled her up and blew away the body she loved so dearly. It was astounding, watching the way she was still far more clever and resourceful than he could ever hope to be. Getting to his feet he felt almost relieved that she had gotten away. Castiel was caught once again in his own feelings when Dean’s voice pulled him out. 

Putting a hand on Uriel’s shoulder, Castiel stopped him from charging into Dean, it was over, they had let her slip away and everyone knew they’d lost. Looking up at the odd nickname Castiel wondered if he really thought that, after all, Dean had just had sex with an Angel not too long ago, surely he kne-. Aborting that line of thought he resettled on what was at hand. Looking into Dean’s eyes one last time he tried to convey his sentiments but thought it better to give the human space. Because that's what they needed, space and distance. room to breathe, or maybe that was just him...


End file.
